leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
4th century
The 4th century was defined by the calendar of Earth as occurring from the year 301 through the year 400. Events * The inhabitants of engage in terrible and destructive wars including the use of atomic bombs, a result of the violent passions and emotions that govern the Vulcan people. It is a savage time, even by Earth standards. Myths from this period describe a terrifying weapon of war called the Stone of Gol that kills with the power of the mind. ( ; ; ) * The Time of Awakening: Surak of Vulcan leads his people onto a path of peace and logic. ( ; ; ) * A group of Vulcans who do not follow Surak's teachings of logic leave their homeworld in a wave of emigration. They will finally settle on the planets Romulus and Remus, coming to be known as the Romulans. ( ; ) * The Debrune, an offshoot of the Romulans, establish an outpost on Barradas III. ( ) * According to Weyoun, "the Dominion has endured for two thousand years" as of 2372, i.e., since the 4th century. ( ) * The Jem'Hadar begin serving as the Dominion's front line of defense. ( ) * The Vidiian Sodality in the Delta Quadrant is ravaged by a deadly viral disease called the Phage. The Vidiians survive only by harvesting organs from non-Vidiians to replace their own tissues. ( ) * The native civilization of Golana becomes extinct. ( ) Notes * In , Weyoun 8 euphorically claims that "the Dominion hasn't surrendered in battle since it was founded ten thousand years ago." This seems to contradict Weyoun 4 in , who states "The Dominion has endured for two thousand years ...." That number seems to align with the Female Changeling, who commented that the Jem'Hadar had been the Dominion's first line of defense for two thousand years in . * Apocryphal events concerning Vulcan's history : ** 312 - Time of Awakening (LUG: "The Way of Kolinahr" p. 19 ; LUG: "All Our Yesterdays" p. 24 ; Decipher: "Player's Guide" p. 210-211) ** 319 - The kolinahru Sanshiin founded the Way of Kolinahr, blending the doctrines of Surak and of the Kolinahru mindlords. Sanshiin teached this philosophy on Mount Kolinahr until 596. (LUG: "All Our Yesterdays" p. 24 ; LUG: "The Way of Kolinahr" p. 17 & 19) ** 320 - The Vulcans became warp-capable. (Star Trek: Star Charts p. 52) However, LUG and Decipher books indicate the year 1440. Furthermore, according to a line by Quark in , Vulcans did not possess warp drives as of 1947. Yet, the book LUG: "The Way of Kolinahr" (p. 24) suggested the possibility that Sudoc's scientists had secretly developed the warp drive and that Tellus (who led the romulan exodus) stole the prototype, which the Romulans later lost of in a civil war. ** 322 - S'vec, one of Surak's first supporters, was executed, making him a martyr. (LUG: "All Our Yesterdays" p. 24 ; LUG: "The Way of Kolinahr" p. 19 & 59) ** 331 - End of the Last War, following the death of the warlord Sudoc. (LUG: "All Our Yesterdays" p. 24 ; LUG: "The Way of Kolinahr" p. 19) ** 369 - Exodus of proto-Romulans lead by Tellus, leading to a romulan diaspora : Over the decades, rebels and dissidents under Admiral Debrune and different leaders, opposing Tellus's leadership, sought their own worlds such as Draken IV, Yadalla Prime, Barraut II, Barradas III, Calder II, Dessica II, Jollan IV and a handful of other worlds. (LUG: "The Way of Kolinahr" p. 19 & 24 ; LUG: "The Way of D'era" vol. I p. 14 & 16-17 ; LUG: "All Our Yesterdays" p. 24 ; Decipher: "Player's Guide" p. 211 ; 'circa 370' according to "Star Trek: Star Charts" p. 55) ** 370 - The Confederacy of Surak is founded. ("Star Trek: Star Charts" p. 52) ** 387 - Selok promulgated the Theorems of Governance, leading to Vulcan's global unification. (LUG: "All Our Yesterdays", p. 26 ; LUG: "The Way of Kolinahr" p. 19 & 24) ** 399 - Founding of the Vulcan Science Academy. (LUG: "All Our Yesterdays", p. 26 ; LUG: "The Way of Kolinahr" p. 19) * Honorius is born in the Roman Empire on Earth in 384. ( ) External links * * nl:4e eeuw